Tough Luck, He's Mine Now
by Pierced Eyelids
Summary: Nicole is Kaiba's personal bodyguard, A.j. a professional motocross racer is his best firend, and Tea is his crush. What happens when he finally admits his feelings for her? Is having more friends and a girlfriend worth the worry and stress? SetoTea
1. Stupid Trench Coats

_Chapter 1_

_**Stupid Trench Coats**_

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did…laughs evilly I WOULD HAVE A POOL FULL OF SKITTLES! Just plain old eating the rainbow is boring and for poor people! I would be swimming in the rainbow…the yellow ones would be at the bottom because I always eat them last…

I thought of the idea for this story while listening to the song 'Complicated' by Avril Lavigne, which I don't own.

* * *

"Wow…you look like a moron Seto. Why do you always wear those damn trench coats?" Through her Scottish accent Nicole asked her friend who was standing in front of her in one of his trench coats was Seto Kaiba and to her he looked extremely uncomfortable. 

"Because they're warm and keep me covered…I hate it when those annoying fan-girls undress me with they're eyes…It makes me feel so violated." He stated fixing his shirt that was underneath it, looking over at his head and most trusted bodyguard, Nicole, she simply nodded. Standing up she put the safety on her gun, put in the inside pocket of her cropped leather jacket, two knifes were on either side of her combat boots, on her belt they're was handcuffs. Her tight black pants showed her athletic build, but her tight red tank top made of cloth that could with stand an oozy-shot ((A/N: Not actually possible)) showed her ample bosom ((A/n: This character is based off of and named after my sister. She will most likely try to kill me after reading this part)). She fixed her blonde into white tipped emo-cut hair, making sure the back spikes would stay up, flipped off her collar to hide the tattoo of Seto and Mokuba together when they were younger. She made sure the silencer was in place on her second gun and they proceeded down stairs to get Mokuba.

* * *

The three of them walked through the door to the small game shop, and then walked towards, Nicole, however, stopped to talk to the gray haired man behind the counter. 

"Hey Mokuba! Kaiba, what's up? Whose she?" Yugi asked from one of the couches he was laying on, snuggled into his Yami's arms. They had both come out of the closet with they're relationship and were proud to let the world know.

"Big brother, it's really hot in here, take off you're jacket." Seto rolled his eyes when Mokuba gave him the puppy eyes and did as was asked, throwing the trench at him.

"WOO! Take it off!" Nicole said waving a dollar in his face, Seto grabbed the dollar and stuffed it in his pocket. "HEY!"

"For harassing me." He stated simply. She took off her jacket and placed it on the coat rack, walked over to Mokuba and gave him a nuggie.

"This is Nicole! She's our body guard! She's awesome! She's also one of Seto's closet friends! I call her ma because she's kind of like Tea's mom, overprotective and kind of crazy!" Mokuba said when Nicole finally let him go. She waved and smiled, showing her pearly white that had a few chips in them. Joey, Duke, and Tristen all stared at her.

"Apparently they didn't hear the crazy part…" Seto muttered as Nicole hid behind him

"Did that tattoo on you're neck hurt?" Tea asked randomly. Nicole looked confused, "She's talking to you, you moron." Seto muttered.

"Yup. It took over 13 hours total? Something along those lines…It's mostly black with shading except I asked them to do Seto's eyes blue and Mokuba's silver-violety." Nicole explained, a few of her others were visible but nothing as big and beautiful as the one of the two Kaiba's. "Any who. The main reason we are here is because we've been receiving some threats involving Seto. Now how many of you don't have any sort of piercing?"

A few of the boys raised they're hands, as well as Serenity. "Ok…that's going to need to change. Unless you want to have surgery. Maybe I should explain, I've got a team of assassins, guards, and agents to protect you all. You will never know who any of them are except for me and my 'little' brother. We need a way of being able to know who is who. We've come up with either putting microchips into you're molar, which we did with Mokuba, Seto however, got the jewelry. Stick out you're tongue." He did and a green barbell was visible on his tongue. "That's the color they all are, a nice emerald green. Basically, it's a computer micro chip; you each will be receiving one of them. You either have to get you're molar implanted with a chip or the jewelry, easiest one is body jewelry which you are only allowed to take out in the shower or clean it, depending on where it is. Now. Which would you all like?"

* * *

Everyone stood around the living room as a tri-hair colored boy sat in the recliner, scared as hell. Yugi nervously smiled at Atemu who was whispering soothing words in his ear. "Want me to count to three or just do it?" Nicole asked, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. 

"I'd just do it." Mokuba said. Nicole nodded and shot the piercing gun; with the green jewel now attached to his ear Yugi still squeezed his Yami's hands. "Done."

Yugi looked confused and lifted a hand to touch his ear, which was promptly smacked away, "No touchy, it's going to be sore. Kind of like a bee sting. Next."

Serenity sat on the chair; Nicole made it lean beck more. "You sure you want you're belly button done? That hurts."

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Want me to hold you're hand?" Tristen and Duke asked at the same time. But Joey hadn't even asked, simply held his little sisters hand and gave her a silent reassuring squeeze. Nicole put the needle through the clamp on her belly button, and then slipped the ring through the hole.

"Done, be careful, I wouldn't give her to tight of a hug for a few weeks." Nicole said knowingly to her brother as they both stood up. "That everyone?"

"Bakura doesn't have anything-" The rest of what Ryou was saying was muffled by Bakura's hand.

"We're fine!" Bakura said roughly. Seto looked at Nicole who looked back at him, they both smirked and moved slowly towards Bakura. They strapped him onto the chair he was growling when Ryou walked over to him and stroked his hair.

"So, Ryan."

"Ryou." Seto corrected.

"Whatever. What would _you _like him to get done?" Ryou smiled at Nicole's question.

"Do his eyebrow." Ryou said, "You can un-strap him. I'll just sit in his lap. He won't move to hurt me, and if he tries to get up or to hurt anyone he won't get any for a _month._"

"I went without sex for five thousand years! I can-" Bakura spat, but Ryou interrupted.

"That was before you slept with _me._ And as a warning for if you do hurt anyone or get up, I'm going to tempt you so much that you'll be jerking off twenty four hours a day." Bakura huffed; Ryou smirked and kissed him slowly giving Nicole a thumbs up. She pinched Bakura's eyebrow and put the clamp on it, and slid the curved skewer-type-thingy ((A/N: No clue what they're called but that what it looks like.)) through the clamp. Bakura's hands gripped Ryou tighter, his hikiri kissing him more passionately to help him ignore the pain over his eye.

"Done, keep it clean. Wash it when you wake up and before you go to sleep. I wouldn't lean on that side of your head for awhile. It'll hurt like a bitch." Nicole explained. "I should know." She motioned to her visible eyebrow that had a silver hoop through it.

"We're going home now." Bakura stated, standing up dragging Ryou up as well.

"Why?" Ryou asked confused.

"Because you owe me big time!" Bakura hissed, a naughty twinkle in his eye. They stalked out, Ryou was able to say 'Bye guys' before he was dragged away.

"That's everyone, Nicole." Seto spoke calmly trying to ignore the fact that two men were just making out in front of him.

"Alright. Now for the rest of you. Get in a line." Nicole opened up Seto's brief case; any type of stud was available. "Tell me what you have pierced, if it's not an ear, tongue, eyebrow, nose, lip, or belly-button, wait until you get into the bathroom because I don't want to see it."

Mai lifted up her shirt a little showing her belly ring; she put the new belly ring in once she got it, putting the old one in her purse. Duke was about to tell her what he had pierced when she handed him an earring stud. He looked a little depressed about not being able to say the other piercing he had. Joey and Tristen both received nipple rings, that they had apparently got done together after graduation. Yami got a belly ring ((A/n: I read something about Pharaohs getting they're belly button's pierced somewhere…)) which he had apparently got pierced in ancient Egypt. Tea got a stud for her nose ring; she replaced her small diamond stud with the green one. Malik had gotten his lip done by Nicole earlier and Marik had gotten his ear pierced.

"Those give off a special signal, which alerts our assassins and guards through a beeper. That way we know who is where." Nicole explained. "And if Mokuba doesn't put down the chocolate I will be the one baking his birthday cake." Mokuba promptly put down the chocolate, not wanting a piece of charcoal covered in frosting for his birthday. ((A/n: You know it's true big sis. J/k please don't kill me...))

Everyone looked at her strangely. Sighing, "My vision is Twenty-twenty, twenty-twenty." She motion to her eyes and the 'eyes' in the back of her head. They all laughed.

* * *

"Let's go, Mokuba." Seto stated firmly. He turned to leave when he felt small hands tugging on his shirt. 

"Can't they come over Seto? Please? We could all go swimming!" Mokuba offered as he held to the end of Seto's shirt and gave him the puppy eyes. Seto sighed and the little boy knew this meant he was giving in. It meant yes. "YA! Thank you big brother!"

"Whatever…just don't disturb me while I'm working."

"Dude-since when do you have such a bug in you're butt? You love to swim, Seto, what the hell is wrong?" Nicole stated, obviously confused. Everyone laughed; they didn't think she was serious. Then she made a revelation, "Oh! You don't want anyone to see you're scar-"

"That's enough! You should all grab you're bathing suits, I'll have Roland pick you up Mokuba, I've got Artie, you can have Nicole, Okay?"

"Thanks!" Mokuba looked towards Nicole after Seto had walked out towards the car. "He doesn't want to have any friends besides you. A.j. and Artie, he thinks that something will happen to them and he knows you three can take care of yourselves. He thinks friends will be a burden. Thats why he's such a jerk to them, Ma."

"That's probably the most laid back I've ever seen him." Tristen stated as Yugi and Yami ran upstairs to get they're bathing suits.

"Really? He was acting like such a jack ass." Nicole looked at the shocked faces. "I've got a DVD that may help explain what I mean." She handed it to Duke who popped it into the DVD player and pressed play, just as Yugi and Atemu walked down the stairs and entered the room.

_The movie:_

_Seto wearing baggy black shorts without a shirt on, playing basket ball against Nicole. He smiled as he tried to get around her but was hit with a squirt gun._

"_Mokuba!" He roared, and chased the smaller boy around while still getting squirted. When he finally caught him, picked him up and chucked him into a huge pool._

_His back was to the camera as he laughed at his brother, who was at this time attempting to pull him into the pool._

Nicole paused the camera. "You see those marks on his back? Those are from Gozoburo. And if he hadn't killed himself, Seto would most likely have died from the abuse. Those are scars, he's very sensitive about the. See the one that goes from his neck to his stomach? That one nearly killed him."

She pressed play;

_"Shh! Watch this…" Nicole said to the camera, she snuck up to Seto and jumped on his back. "Boo!"_

_"What the fuck!"_

_Seto ran in circles trying to get the girl off him, but she held tightly with both her arms and legs wrapped around his body. In a last feeble attempt to get her off, he jumped into the water._

_When he finally got out of the water he walked up to the camera, inhaling helium from a balloon he spoke in a chipmunk like voice, "What's up bitches? Let's all get naked! Whoot!"_

_He coughed and laughed so did the camera guy, a huge black dog with a white nose ran up to Seto and head butted his crotch. He fell over in pain, "Why can't you miss for once Edge? Why!"_

_The dog walked over to the pool and jumped in, swimming around with the attitude of, 'I'm the shit.' The camera zoomed in on Seto's face. "Sometimes I hate that dog. He was so nice before he got fixed…" He looked over at the dog swimming in the pool, "If he didn't hump the furniture he wouldn't have gotten fixed!"_

The movie ended as Seto got up and jumped into the pool. "That," Nicole stated, "Is the Seto Kaiba I know. That's my buddy, not the jerk, tight assed, trench coat collector you all know." Everyone looked around with no one speaking. Nicole lifted one eyebrow as she put the DVD back into its case. "He never finds out I showed you this. Let's go, whose house is first?"

* * *

And now for your moment of Zen:

Spider pig, spider pig, does whatever a spiderpigdoes…

Go see Transformers! It rocked!

**OPTIMIST PRIME FOR PRESIDENT!**

Ciao for now. 3


	2. Impromptu Pool Party

_Chapter 2_

_**Impromptu Pool Party**_

Disclaimer: To early to be funny…Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…Don't own Axe and don't own Fox Riders Co. 

Tried to get the characters as little OOC as possible.

* * *

When they finally reached Kaiba Manor everyone was excited to see the pool, the most they had ever seen was the front hall and games room. According to Mokuba the manor was gigantic, 'huge-er than you guy can even imagine!' as he said. When the limo had stopped, in front of the manor Mokuba ran inside, stopping and waiting for everyone else. When they had reached the door he led them through a few hall ways, past the games room that they knew all to well and through oak double doors.

"You guys can get changed in these rooms," Nicole said as she motioned to rooms on either side of the hall way. "We'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

"So I go left, then right at the picture of a fruit basket than the third door on the right is the bathroom?" Tea asked, obviously confused at the directions. Mokuba nodded. She walked through the door and began walking; she finished walking and went left looking for the picture of a fruit basket. She found one that looked like an apple in a bowl and went right; counting three doors on the right she opened it. To her surprise it was a huge sitting room, a plasma screen TV was turned off and there was a huge dog sitting on the couch. "You must be Edge."

The dog looked up at her when she mentioned his name, jumped off the couch and walked over to sniff her. She pet him for a few minutes, "Okay well now I need to find the bathroom. Jerks drew on my face…"

With the dog trotting behind her she found the picture of the fruit basket and then the bathroom. After she had gotten soap and water on her face she splashed it all off, and dried it off. "Good thing I'm wearing a bathing suit." She muttered as she used the towel to wipe off the soap she had gotten on her chest. When she had finished washing the marker off her face, she walked out of the bathroom. "Oh crap… What were the directions again? Shit…"

She wandered aimlessly through the halls, she was thankful that she had thrown her skirt on before she went inside, this would just be to awkward walking through the mansion in a string bikini is not exactly Tea's definition of fun. She somehow ended up in a living room of sorts, where a man was undressing. He had what looked to be a red FOX dirt biking outfit on, with all the safety gear. He had taken off the chest protector, tossed it on the floor by a pair of muddy boots. His helmet was still on, Tea didn't approach because she wasn't sure who it was, he unstrapped it, and pulled the goggles off, tossing the into the pile of muddy gear. His hair was matted down by sweat, but she could tell that it was a dark brown color. He took off his shirt, grabbed a bottle of Axe((A/n: Baw-chicka-wa-wa)) and sprayed it across his chest. _A body like that should be illegal…_Tea thought as he turned and stretched, his back cracking in the process that made her wince. Edge barley noticed her as he trotted past and head butted Kaiba in the balls.

He doubled over in pain; "Fucking dog…" he muttered almost growling at Edge. Tea couldn't suppress a giggle. "What the-"

"Caught me." She walked into the light he almost smiled when he saw she was wearing a denim mini skirt and a bathing suit top, _Wow… cheerleader has a nice body. Wait what the hell am I thinking? This is Gardener! She's Yugi's little cheerleader, though she didn't seem to upset when he came out. _"Before you freak out, let me explain. Joey and Tristen thought it would be funny to draw on my face with a marker so Mokuba told me where-"

"You're lost." Kaiba stated. Damn could he be blunt, but she nodded in agreement. "I'll be right back I'm just going to throw some clean clothes and then I'll show you to the pool, okay?"

"Why don't you join us? Nicole and Mokuba both said that you liked to swim. Or is it because of the scars on you because-" He cut her off.

"Don't go there." He was obviously very touchy about his scars.

"Look nobody cares about them, they're not-"

"Do. Not. Go. There." Seto spat, she held her hands up in defeat, "Wait here I'll be right back. Edge." The dog looked up at his master eagerly. "She doesn't leave, got it?" He barked happily.

Kaiba walked up a staircase, his feet barley faded when she heard a door open and shut. Tea went to move and Edge growled, "Calm down, I'm just looking around. Great I've defiantly lost it. I'm talking to a dog."

Edge followed her as she walked around the room, she opened a cabinet and saw a huge TV, _damn…_was all she could think. She walked back towards the couch, but tripped over Kaiba's muddy Fox boots; as she braced herself for the fall she felt two arms grab her. Seto helped her stand, up as she simply stared at him and felt the muscular arms gripping her. He let his arms fall to his sides. "Thanks Kaiba."

He simply nodded; Tea subconsciously touched his cheek, wiping blood away. He leaned into her hand a bit, not pulling away like she thought he would. Her touch was soft, and sweet, her hands smooth and warm against the cold blood. "Are you alright?"

"Just a small cut, tree smacked me in the face." She smiled lightly at his comment; Edge's head was against the back of her legs, pushing her lightly into his master. It wasn't actually 'lightly'; more like roughly so that, they're lips landed against one another and an impromptu kiss was born. It was soft and slow, neither of them wanted to rush it and forget this. One of her hands went to Seto's hair, the other took his hand; his free hand went to her back to pull her body(if possible) closer to his.

"Tea-um sorry, I'll come back later." Tea 'came to her senses' and pulled back a little, she looked into his eyes, searching for a reason. She looked towards where the voice came from only to see no one; apparently Mokuba stayed true to his word and had left.

"I'll find my way out of here myself." She went to walk away only to see that she was still holding onto Kaiba's hand and he looked as if he had no intentions of letting go. He took one step towards her and she stood her ground.

"You'll get lost, this place is huge." Seto said as he led her out of the room by her hand through the corridors. _I should thank Edge for that little stunt he pulled later. That was probably the best kiss of my life; she more than likely hates me for it._

Tea finally broke the silence between them when she stopped walking to look at him. "Why did you kiss me?"

Seto said nothing but looked at the hand he was still holding and then back up to her eyes, she could see traces of hope that he held. Finally he spoke, "Am I that bad of a kisser?"

"No… I rather enjoyed it." Seto smiled. "It's just that…"

"You heard I was a womanizer?" Tea nodded and Seto couldn't help but smile. "Trust me. I'm not, want proof?" Tea said nothing, simply looked at him; he pulled out his cell phone. "This is my personal cell phone. The only people on it are Yugi, Mokuba, Nicole, Artie, A.j. and Roland."

He handed her the cell phone and she looked through the names. She played with it pressing buttons, Seto just watched her as she wiped out her cell phone and added his number. "And now me." He pocketed his cell phone and looked at her, she smiled at him-her eyes twinkling in the dim hallway lights. She was leaning against the wall and he was less than a foot away form her. "I want to see something."

Seto said nothing just looked at her curiously as she moved toward him, putting one hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek. He subconsciously wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I want to see if you kiss better the second time around." ((A/N: Whore-ish comment I know but I know where I'm going with this!)) Kaiba gave he his infamous smirk as she leaned into to kiss him again, slowly this time but she noted that the CEO had gotten a little more confident and sucked on her lower lip gently. She granted his entrance to her mouth as she assumed he wanted. They were so wrapped up in their kiss they didn't even notice or hear a person gasp, then begin to breathe harshly until...

"KAIBA! What cha think you're doing to our Tea! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Seto leaned his forehead against Tea she smiled softly at him. "Let go of her ya jerk! What da hell you think your doin'?!" Joey pulled Tea away from Seto, still barking like an angry dog.

"Joey! Shut up! I'm the one that kissed him!" Tea yelled getting away from Joey's grip; she turned and glared at Joey.

"What! You actually kissed that jerk! Are ya crazy!" Joey was to busy yelling at Tea and freaking out he hadn't noticed that she kissed Seto quickly before him telling her he had to get back to work.

"JOEY!" Tea yelled trying to get him to shut up.

"WHAT!"

"He's gone! Okay? You can calm down now. God!" She walked past him and out the door acting like nothing had happened. She jumped back in the pool before anyone could ask her where she had gone and why she had taken so long.

* * *

I'm definitely having problems with this fic…I get such horrible writers block. With Yu-Gi-Oh ones because it's so hard to keep Kaiba in characters so I go through and re-re-rewrite half the things in the chapters.

Ciao for now!


	3. The Best of The Best

_Chapter 3_

_**The Best of The Best**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh… however I _do _own the plot line and original characters in this story. 

A.j. and Ally are the **same** person. It's short for Alejandra-Jordan, she was sent to an orphanage after her mother was killed when she was five. She's three years older than Seto.

**Bold words are the person on the other line of the phone.**

* * *

__

Ring…Ring… "**Hello?" **asks a woman on the other line.

"Hey you, it's me." Seto says as he rubs his temples. He's been staring at a computer screen for the last two hours and needed to take a break. If he had worked for even a minute longer he feared that his eyes would explode.

"**I know, hence actually answering. What's up, Boo?"**

"You know that girl I told you about?"

"**Yeah, what about her?"**

"I kissed her, she kissed me back…and then a few minutes later she kissed me and I kissed back…" He really needed someone to talk to; he knew that A.j. was someone he could talk to no matter what had gone on or stupid thing he had done.

"**Oh damn, Boo…Does this mean she knows how you feel about her? Or was it a spontaneous, run by the seat of you're pants kind of thing?" **A.j. was extremely curios, was sitting on her bike in the middle of the woods. She had completely stopped her training just to talk to Seto.

"Seat of my pants? What the hell does that _mean_, Ally?"

"**Not the point." **You could tell by the sound of her voice she was rolling her eyes.

"It was a spur of the moment thing. I feel like such a moron…what should I do?"

"**Well watch how she treats you. If she acts like nothing happened but gets nervous around you, it means she likes you. But if she goes out of her way to be away from you it means she just wants to be friends or that she thinks you're creepy."**

"Thanks, A.j. I owe you. You're the best." Seto laughed at her last comment.

"**The best of the best. Boo, I got to get back to training. I'll talk to you later, okay?"**

"Okay."

"**Send Mokie my love."**

"Will do, bye," Seto began to get up from his chair."

"**Bye." **They both hung up, Seto began walking down towards the pool, while A.j. started up her dirt bike and drove around the woods, getting a better handle for terrine she didn't expect.

"Hey Mokie." Seto said as he knelt down by the pool side, trying his best not to get wet. "A.j. sends her love."

"You talked to her! No fair! I wanted to say 'hi!'" Mokuba pouted, "I'm going to go call her again."

"She's training right now." Mokuba looked sadly at Seto. "Calm down, she'll be back from the race in a few days."

"Are you going to call her again?"

"No. She's got the race tomorrow and then she has to get packed up to come back home. She'll be back in two days." Seto ruffled the smaller boy's hair before he got up. As he was walking back inside, Joey gave him the dirtiest look he could muster, which simply had him ending up looking like he was constipated. Shaking his head, Seto walked back into the house. He began up a staircase, going back to his room to either sleep or get more work done.

Mokuba dove into the water and searched for the penny that Yugi had thrown in.

"Tea, you dun't actually like dat jerk do ya?" Joey asked while everyone was playing in the two except them.

"I don't know… Look do we have to talk about this now? Someone might hear us and quite frankly I don't want them to know!" Tea looked at Joey desperately. "Can we keep it between us for a while?"

"Fine, but we can't keep dis from da guys forever." Joey stated, trying to be serious. He ran climbed up the ladder to the high dive and jumped in, leaving Tea to her thoughts.

* * *

_**Two days later**_

"Honey! I'm HOME!" A.j. walked through the doors of the manor with her duffle bag in tow. Her long blonde and black hair was in two braids and her bright green eyes sparkled underneath her sunglasses. Her jean jacket hid her well toned body and black shorts showed off her muscular (but not overly so) calves. Mokuba ran out of one of the many rooms and tackled her into a hug. A few people whom A.j. didn't recognize followed him. Seto walked through the doors with her backpack in tow. "Help me get this shit to my room."

Mokuba attempted to grab her duffle bag but failed miserably. Tristen and Duke noticed how pretty she was and jumped forward to help Mokuba, but Seto had already handed Mokuba the backpack and taken the duffle himself. "I'll be back in a few minutes! I want you all to meet her!" And with that disappeared up the stairs with Seto and A.j.

* * *

_**Ten Minutes Later**_

"My ankle is killing me… I don't even have a good story for it! Except that Mark tripped me on my way to the truck and my bike fell on it." A voice complained, obviously not happy with being hurt.

"I'm carrying you aren't I? So quit complaining." Seto said gruffly as Mokuba opened the door to let the two through. Seto was giving A.j. a piggy back ride so that she wouldn't have to walk. "A.j. this is everyone. Everyone this is Alejandra-Jordan aka A.j. or Ally. Okay and now we leave."

A.j. kicked him with her good foot causing him to stop. "Names?"

They all went around the room and said their names. When it came to Tristen he took her hand and kissed it and said his name. Duke did the same not to be out done but kissed it twice. Before Joey could say his name A.J asked, "Do they always slobber on females hands?"

"Only when they see a hott one." A.j. jumped down and stood in front of Joey, she appreciated the complement.

"Thanks, you are?" She said holding out her hand.

"Joey," He shook it and then she stepped back and leaned on Seto's shoulder. When they came to Tea A.j. said, "I know who you are Ms. Friendship Speech."

Tea blushed furiously as Seto nodded at A.j. She smiled, "You annoy Seto so well when I'm not around! You've truly earned a hug." When she put her arms around Tea's shoulder she whispered, "I know about the kiss." Tea gasped, but before Ally pulled away she added, "What do you except? I'm his best friend." She walked back over to Seto, and jumped back onto his back…well not really jumped but you get the idea.

"Okay so, y'all are Boo's friends?" She asked. Everyone looked confused except for Mokuba.

"She calls Seto, Boo and she calls me Monkey! She's not good with names, the only on she'll remember is Joey and Tea. She has a dog named Joey, and Tea is infamous for her speeches." Mokuba explained. "She dropped her bike on her foot and sprained her ankle that's why Seto is carrying her."

"I'm a professional dirt bike rider."

"I've heard about you! You're one of the only female riders, and out of all of them you're considered the best of the best." Tristen said, trying to impress her with his knowledge.

"Yeah, I taught both these guys how to ride but didn't teach them how to do hard tricks, like the double flip I'm famous for. Well I'm famous for than and the fact that I can beat the boys, and do that often." Ally looked bored, that was her day job she'd rather be hanging out with the Kaiba brothers than riding, if she had to she'd give up her carrier for them. "Let's not talk about riding, especially since my bike decided to be mean to me."

"Stop swinging you're legs before I fall." Seto growled.

"I can't help it! My foot fell asleep!" Ally muttered obviously annoyed with her foot being asleep. "I'm hungry…TO THE KITCHEN!" She put one finger out in front of her and kicked her legs trying to get Seto to move but her 'horse' was acting more a mule.

"Keep kicking me and I'll drop you." Ally pouted and then smiled evilly.

"Okay fine, but if you do drop me then I swear to go I will print out you're entire journal and give everyone in this room copies, with highlighted must read sections." Ally whispered in his ear. She rose her eyebrow and smirked at him her lip ring making the small smirk look menacing. "So, Boo, to the kitchen?"

"I feel like a god damn horse or something." Seto said as he turned.

"Well, you're acting more like a mule." Mokuba offered.

"Shut up Mokuba or you'll be the one carrying her around." Seto called.

Ally smacked Seto in the back of his head, "Be nice to the Monkeys, they have poop and they know how to throw it. Now, I want cookies so: **to the kitchen!**" She once again pointed and swung her legs. This time he obliged and walked out the door and towards the kitchen.

"So what do you guys think of Ally?" Mokuba asked curiously.

"I want to know why in the world a beautiful, athletic, funny woman is doing being friends, not just friends though. _**Best**_ friends with _Seto Kaiba._" Joey asked, almost everyone nodded in agreement.

"We all met in the orphanage. By the time Seto had decided he was sick of Gozoburo, he told Ally to get the papers ready. She is our legal guardian, hence her living with us. We kept in touch with her in secret through the years. She became good friends with the guards that our step-father had hired. She ran away from the orphanage a week after we left, she stayed near here and tended to Seto's wounds after Gozoburo's beatings. She truly does love him and care about us; which is why she gave us both nicknames, I'm monkey, Nicole is Ma, Arête-Ma's 'little' brother-is Artie, and Seto is Boo."

"Ya know when I lived in America, girls would call deir close friends and boyfriends 'Boo' it's slang affectionate term." Joey explained, Mokuba nodded, for once Joey was making sense to everyone.

"Which is why Seto is Boo. She also calls him Love, while her other nickname for me is Sugar and Sweetie. Ally always says I'm going to get a million cavities." Mokuba added.

"Why are we talking about you're nicknames?" A voice asked from the door, it was Seto, who had followed A.j. back holding a small bowl with a few cookies in it as she crutched her way over to an arcade racing game and sat down in the chair. He handed her the bowl so that she could munch happily on her cookies.

"I asked why a girl like A.j. would hang out wit a guy like you." Joey stated, gruffly.

"Because he's been my best friend for a very long time, because I trust him with my life and because he makes kick ass cookies and lets me lick the spoon." A.j. said as if it was no big deal, "Speaking of cookies try one and you'll want to be his best friend." She took a chunk of one of the chocolate-chip cookies she was eating and handed it to Joey. He looked at her skeptically ((A/N: What up now! I used a big word!)) And watched her munch on the rest of the cookie that his part was once on and took a bite. To his surprise it was amazingly good.

Standing next to Seto, Joey said, "You're my new best friend! Can I have another cookie, Ally?"

"Go kill yourself!" Ally snapped as she shielded the bowl with her body.

"Joey! Don't try and take Ally's food! She left a scar on Seto when he tried take a sip of her soda." To prove what Mokuba said, Seto rolled up his sleeve and reviled a bite shaped scar on his forearm. Ally kissed her finger tips and pressed them onto his arm. He knelt behind her and hugged her shoulders, putting her in his lap Seto held out his hand and she put part off a cookie in it which he threw to Mokuba, who caught it in his mouth.

"I have a question." Bakura said, lifting his head slightly from Ryou's shoulder.

"Who's that?"

"Bakura, the guy he's attached to is Ryou." Seto explained to Ally.

"Are they twins?"

"No. We are lovers." Ryou offered, she looked a bit confused but shrugged it off.

"Anyway, back to my question."

"Dun dun dun…" A.j. said in an attempt at being dramatic.

"Grr…" Ryou nudged Bakura with his shoulder. "Fine…no one will die…" Ally looked even more confused, Seto spun a single finger, signaling that Bakura was crazy. "Are the two of you dating?"

The Kaiba brothers, Ally and Nicole all began laughing hysterically. Mokuba was on his back, holding his stomach. Nicole had snorted, Ally was near tears and Seto was just shaking his head and laughing quietly. Ally's make-up was beginning to run as tears streamed down her face. "Okay, okay, okay…clam down. It wasn't that funny."

"You're right, god you're so sexy." Seto winked and licked his lips at her, causing her to go into another fit of laughter.

"I don't get it what's so funny?" Joey asked, extremely confused.

"Joey. Would you ever date Serenity?" Mokuba asked looking at him as seriously as possible.

"Hell no! Dat's nasty! She's my sister!" Joey looked at Mokuba disgusted.

"Well, Seto and Ally are like brother and sister. Everyone thinks that they're dating but because they aren't and never will. All the tabloids say they are but we just make a huge joke out of it." Mokuba explained trying to catch his breath from the laughter.

"We're just really close. Not dating, just friends." Ally said simply, she was about to finish her thought when thunder was heard outside.

"Alright, looks like everyone has to stay the night. We'll all stay in the living room." Nicole said, taking the leadership roll and leading everyone to the living room. She took Seto and Mokuba to get blankets and pillows while Ally lounged on the couch and ate her cookies.

* * *

Alright, I updated twice in less than two days. I'm going to take a break from writing the next chapter in this story and try to update my Avatar story.

**Please review!!**

Ciao for now!


	4. Truth or Dare?

_Chapter 4_

_**Truth or Dare**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Never have never will. Don't own Fox Riders Co. 

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

Btw, I've decided to have some Joey and Ally(or A.j. which ever you prefer) action in here.

This chapter is really long because I have many many ideas for this one, and my sister was harassing me…

* * *

When Nicole, Seto and Mokuba came back from where ever they had gone to get the blankets and pillows, everyone was looking around and thinking how creepy this place must be when the power went out. Ally was lounging on the couch reading a Motorcross magazine while Duke and Tristen were trying to get her attention by wrestling. She wasn't the least bit amused finally she got off the couch and said.

"Tristen." He looked up at her, she had shed her jacket revealing her orange halter top, she had put everything that was on the table on the floor and out of the way. "Arm wrestle. I win, you stop trying to beat up girlie-man to impress me, you win I'll give you a kiss."

Seto looked at him knowingly, trying to signal to Tristen not to except but he already did, and so all that the CEO could do was shake his head. Tristen grasped the smaller female hand in his, obviously surprised at the grip she had, and Nicole had covered both their hands with her's.

"When I say go, three…two…" Ally's arm muscles bulged a bit, obviously stating that she was not someone to fuck with. "One...Go!"

To entertain everyone in the room for a bit she let Tristen move her hand to his side before she straightened both of their hands again. She looked at her nail, yawned, and itched her arm that she was using to embarrass Tristen. Finally when Tristen was about to cheat and use both of his hands to try and win a kiss she pushed his hand down to the table let go of it and sat down on the couch in between Seto and Nicole.

"What the-? How did you-? And with the-!" Tristen was flabbergasted, for the life of him he couldn't figure out how this had happened.

"Honey, I'm a professional Motorcross racer. I have to be in the best shape I can be in to keep up with the boys and prove to them that not only am I better than them, but that I am the best of the best. My body takes a beating every time I'm out on the track, you seriously you thought you could beat me?"

"You very sure of self." Said an extremely tall man from the corner of the room, he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and black tie, and it was obvious that he had humongous muscles. He had a very thick foreign accent, "My name is Arête Buff."

"Pronounced like 'Aren't I buff?'" Nicole explained. She pointed to Yami and told him, "Say his name."

"Aren't I buff?" Yami said unsure of what was to come.

"No, you are small. I am buff! Haha!" He laughed his manly laugh and noticed that no one else was laughing. "Laugh now. That was funny."

Everyone except for Mokuba, Seto, Ally and Nicole laughed. Granted the laugh was a pleasepleasedon'tkillmebigscaryman!I'mlaughingsee?haha! Type of laugh but they were still trying so that they wouldn't get hurt.

"Artie that wasn't funny." Nicole said as she stood in front of him. She turned so that she was standing next to the man who was at least a foot and a half taller than her five foot eleven form. "Everyone this is my little brother, Artie."

"Lllittle brother," Asked Duke.

"Yes. I was adopted." Artie explained putting one of his huge hands on his sister's shoulder.

"Alright Mokuba time for bed." Mokuba pouted but it didn't work on Nicole. "I'll tuck you in."

* * *

"Where did Nicole and Ally disappear to?" Seto asked Artie who simply shrugged.

"Da Da da DA!" Both Nicole and Ally jumped out on the top of the stairs, wearing all Seto's clothes, his pants which were far to big on Ally but almost fit Nicole, both were wearing wife beaters and had boxers over their pants. Towels pinned around they're next as they began running around pretending to be superheroes.

"You do realize that superheroes wear briefs over they're clothes right?" Joey pointed out.

"Well if _someone_ wore briefs instead of boxers, we wouldn't look as stupid." Nicole pointed out to Seto.

"I'm sorry about my preference in underwear?" Seto said as he started the fire incase the power went out.

"**AS YOU SHOULD BE!" **Ally said as she slid down the railing of the stairs.

"You realize that you would look just as stupid in briefs right?" Marik pointed out.

"SHUT UP!" Ally walked over to Seto and stood on the couch behind him. "I use my superhuman powers to read you're minds! Okay whose thinking about having a man-sundae?"

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Bakura shouted form the corner of the room.

"Okay all perverted gay men to the kitchen. You'll be sleeping there tonight."

"But A.j.! Think about the poor food!" Nicole said desperately as she landed on her butt after attempting a cartwheel. A.j. thought for a moment.

"How about the couples just don't sleep next to each other?" Seto suggested.

"Alright here's how it's going to go." Nicole said once again taking the incentive. "Yugi sleeps by Ryou and Marik. Duke sleeps by Joey and A.j. I'll sleep on the couch. Artie will sleep next to Bakura, Malik and Yami. Serenity and Tea will sleep next to Seto, who will sleep next to Tristen."

Everyone got into they're sleeping arrangement when Ally noticed, "What is everyone going to wear to bed?"

"I can give the guys some old pants." Seto said noting that he was the only guy besides Artie and the boys would never fit into Artie's clothes.

"I can give Serenity and Tea stuff to wear." A.j. said. "They're about my size."

"I'll steal some of Mokuba's clothes to the small ones." Artie said as they all went to get said clothes. A.j. was the first to come back; she was wearing a pairs of sweatpants that said 'Fox Rider's Co.' down on leg and a white spaghetti strap tank top that had the Fox logo on the front. She handed Serenity and Tea the clothes and led them to the bathroom. Seto was next and handed all of the boys except Yugi old sweat pant and everyone put them on quickly before the girls came back.

* * *

When everyone had gathered back into the room Seto couldn't help but notice how hott Tea looked in the pink short shorts and his black Tee shirt.

"Hope you don't mind me giving Tea your tee shirt. It was wither that or a tank top and I figured that she'd want to be a bit more covered." Ally explained; Seto arched an eyebrow at her in thanks. She smiled at him; he could tell that she knew that he was happy thinking about not only sleeping next to Tea but having her wear one of his Tee shirts.

"I don't mind at all." Seto was sitting down on what was to be his blanket for the night, watching Tea as she walked towards him to sit next to him. Ally looked around, counting the blankets.

"We're two blankets short. I'll share mine, but someone else has to share theirs." She looked at Joey who nodded, accepting the offer of sharing.

"I'll share with Se-Kaiba." Tea said as she moved over to his blanket. He looked a bit surprised, but quickly recovered it.

"Alright I'm bored." Nicole said as she looked at everyone else in the room who nodded in agreement. "Let's play Truth or Dare."

"Since it was Ma's idea she should go first." A.j. said as everyone sat in a makeshift circle.

"Alright, Ally truth or dare?"

"Why does everyone ask me that? I always choose dare! Next time just say Dare or Dare. So dare." Nicole thought for a moment before smiling evilly at the poor girl.

"I dare you to steal Seto's pants!" Ally looked at Seto and quickly tackled him; she was working on getting his pants down without taking his boxers down as well. When she finally achieved the task and Seto was now sitting unhappily in his boxers, she threw his pants at Nicole who smiled and laughed as Seto tried to cover himself with a blanket, knowing full well he wasn't getting his pants back anytime soon.

"My turn!" A.j. said happily as she looked around, "Hmmm…you, Ryan."

"Ryou!" Bakura corrected.

"Like it matters? Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" He was obviously afraid of what the Motorcross racer's dare would be.

"Whose the uke in you're relationship the majority of the time?" Ally asked as she watched Bakura's face pale. Ryou simply nodded his head toward Bakura, who began growling at A.j. as she laughed quietly at the thought. Almost everyone's jaws dropped, they thought that Ryou would always be on the bottom.

"My turn now, Yami truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You guys are boring." Ally muttered as she laid on her stomach.

"Fine, just to make you happy I change it to dare." Ally smiled at the spiky haired boy's remark.

"I dare you to give Ally a lap dance." Ryou said as Artie walked over to with a dining room chair which she sat in.

"You do realize that I'm gay?" Yami attempted to defend himself.

"Fine. Then give Artie a lap dance." Ally switched places with Artie and turned on some reggae for the boy to dance to. ((A/n: I' to lazy to change the rating at the moment so just imagine Atemu dancing on a huge bald man with a red goatee, looking like he's from Men in Black. He's not old; he just had his head shaved.))

"I hate you." Atemu said as he looked at Ryou who smiled. "Tea, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you have a thing for Kaiba?"

She blushed furiously as she decided to change her answer, "Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss Kaiba on the lips for at least ten seconds."

She looked up at Kaiba who looked back at her, she cupped his cheek with one hand that he subconsciously leaned into and captured his lips in hers. She was too nervous to move any further so he licked her bottom lip slowly. Taking the hint she opened her mouth a bit and was about to began **really** kissing him when she heard…

"It's been ten seconds." Both brunets pulled away from each other and blushed, Seto took her hand softly in his; she smiled and thankfully no one noticed.

"My turn. Kaiba, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Seto said, then Ally snorted, he didn't want to do anything weird when Tea was in the room.

"What do you think about me?"

"I can show you better than I can tell you." And with that he kissed her again, with as much passion as he could muster.

"Okay…"

"Don't they need to breath?" Nicole asked just as the two pulled away from each other trying to catch their breath.

"A.j.."

"Dare." She interrupted him.

"I wasn't going to ask. Pop, lock and drop it for Wheeler." Ally stood up.

"Which one is Wheeler?" Joey raised his hand. "Okay stand up." She changed the song and began dancing for Wheeler; no one noticed that Seto had put one arm around Tea's waist; they were busy watching A.j. do her little dance. When she was done the straight boys (i.e. Seto, Artie, Tristen, Duke, and Joey) began clapping for her, she took a little bow.

"Okay um… Duke. Truth or dare."

In a sad attempt to impress Ally he answered, "Dare."

"I dare you to…kiss…" He looked at her hopefully. "Tristen."

"What!" They both yelled in unison. She just smiled evilly at them.

"Fine." Duke muttered, so not to be a chicken, he kissed Tristen quickly on the lips, and then made gagging sounds.

"You do realize I never specified where to kiss him." Duke looked furious. She smiled sweetly at him as everyone cracked up laughing. "You're turn."

"Fine. Joey Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Don't be a chicken." Ally said as she nudged him with her shoulder.

"Fine, I change it ta dare."

"I dare you to kiss Ally." Duke said, hoping that she wouldn't enjoy it.

"I don't mind." She said to his dismay. "He's cute." Joey leaned towards her and captured her lips in his. She opened her mouth a bit and let him take the lead. When they finally pulled away from each other Nicole gave Ally a high five.

"You go girl!"

"He is older than all of y'all right?" Ally looked a bit worried.

"I'm eighteen, same age as Kaiba." He stated wondering why she was so worried.

"Thank god. Now if anyone finds out we kissed, I can't go to jail because I'm twenty one. Any who, it's you're turn to ask." Ally said as she leaned into Joey a bit.

"Yami, truth or dare?"

"Truth, don't you even think about saying anything." A.j. held her hands up in defeat.

"What's A.j. thinking about?"

"I have no idea it's all in another language. It's all gibberish to me."

"She's most likely thinking in Spanish. She moved here from Spain when she was ten, she got transferred through orphanages to here, she speaks in it often." Seto explain quietly.

"And I was thinking that Joey's cute and a damn good kisser." Ally said as she itched her nose ring. Joey blushed and both Duke and Tristen went wide eyed.

"Thanks, you ain't to bad looking yer self." He said as she leaned into him slightly.

"If I remember correctly you did call me 'hott' before." Ally looked at him and knew by him blushing deeper, she had won. "Any way, it's Yami's turn."

"Nicole. Truth or Dare?" Everyone looked in her direction and saw that the body guard was staring off into space with a bit of drool hanging out of her lip. A.j. stood in front of her and snapped her fingers by the older woman's eyes.

"She's asleep." Ally confirmed.

"Watch this." Seto laid down on the floor and Seto said, "OUCH!"

"Who do I kill?" Nicole yelled as she jumped up and whipped out a gun from god only knows where, aiming it at random plants and things.

"Chill, spiky hair asked you truth or dare." A.j. explained.

"Atemu." Seto corrected.

"I'm horrible with names, okay! It took me six months after meeting you to finally remember you're name! And I'm your guardian now, so keep pushing it and you'll be grounded! I will now call him Spiky! You have just been dubbed Spiky." Ally stated as she pointed a random pencil at Yami.

"You wouldn't ground me."

"Want to bet?" Seto said nothing to this simply held his hands up in defeat, not wanting to chance getting his license taken away.

"Dare." Nicole said.

"I dare you to tell us Seto's most embarrassing secret."

"He twitches. When he's really angry, when he's nervous and when he's stressed his entire left side just has a random spasm until he left his feelings out." Seto nodded to confirm it. "My turn." _Maybe I should dare one of the guys to put ice cubes on their nipples and let them thaw out…no to mean. _"Tea, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…" Nicole went deep into thought.

"Don't strain yourself." Seto commented. _I'm not going to strain myself…wait…OW!_

"I dare you to lick one of Bakura's feet." Nicole said as she rubbed her temple. Anzu looked at her in disgust.

"I change. I choose truth." Joey put one of his hands over A.j.'s mouth.

"He goes barefoot more than socially acceptable." Atemu explained, Ally just nodded and muttered, "Smart girl."

"Fine…" Nicole rubbed her temples for a few seconds then tapped her gun on her foot. "I dare- I mean…. Tell us your most sensual fantasy that you, Miss. Tea, have had toward my friend and boss, Master Seto Kaiba."

"Umm…" Tea looked around, looking for a way out. She simply couldn't bring herself to say it when Bakura spoke for her.

"Beach in Mexico, feeding him strawberries, make out then make 'love' at the oceans edge...Kind of boring if you ask me." Tea buried her head in her pillow and blushed madly as Bakura finished her fantasy.

"Someone kill me now…" Tea wished to herself.

"You look really cute when you blush. You know that right?" Seto whispered as he ran one hand down her spine.

"Artie, could you go grab me a beer, please?" A.j. asked as she leaned against Joey ad looked at her nails.

"Make that two." Nicole said from the couch as she went back to her conversation about weapons of mass destruction with Malik and Bakura. When Artie came back he handed Nicole and Ally their beers and kept on for himself.

"I don't like alcohol." Joey said as he watched Ally take a sip.

"Why not? I don't normally get drunk, just a beer occasionally. I can't stand hangovers so I don't make a habit of causing them." A.j. explained

"My Dad is an alcoholic…He beats me when he's drunk sometimes…" Ally wrapped her arms around Joey comfortingly, he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Joey, Truth or Dare." Tea asked.

"Dare," He said to her not moving from the comfortable position.

"I dare you to…" Seto whispered something into her ear. "I dare you to wrestle with Edge."

"Whose Edge? Is that Artie's other nickname or something?" Tristen asked.

"He's my Husky and Great Dane mix." A.j. explained. "But I think that dare is a bit to dangerous. He is one of the guard dogs, the leader of the pack. Why did you suggest that, Boo?"

"I suggested something to do with Edge. I didn't specify what." Seto defended.

"I'll just change to truth." Joey said then Seto whispered something else in Tea's ear.

"Really? You wouldn't mind that?" Tea asked; everyone looked confused.

"As long as she's happy, I'm good with it."

"Fine…would you date Ally if you had the chance?" Tea asked as she leaned into Seto's chest.

"Yeah, But da real question is would I have a chance?" He looked at A.j.

"What happens if I choose dare?" She asked him after she took another drink of her beer.

"I'll dare ya ta kiss me."

"Yes you definitely have a chance and…" She leaned up a bit and captured his lips again, everyone just stared at he surprised at how forwards she was. Seto took this as a chance opportunity and kissed Tea softly, the kiss didn't last long but instead of pulling away he nuzzled her hair.

"Okay, A.j. it's you're turn." Yugi informed.

"Artie. Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to do the flippy thing with Seto." Artie stood up and tried to catch Seto.

"At least give me my pants first!" Nicole threw Seto his pants and he threw them on quickly. Artie grabbed Seto's waist and flipped him over. As soon as Artie let go, Seto hid behind Tea.

"Me turn. Bakura Truth or dare?" Just before Bakura could answer all of the lights went out and thunder boomed over the mansion.

* * *

Hello me lovelies, please review! You're input **does** influence the out come of this story.

Hmmm…what will happen in the next chapter bring? 

Ciao for Now!


	5. Fully Alive

_Chapter 5_

_**Fully Alive**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I do however own the Penguin solider card! I love it! He's so cute and SHINY!! I don't own Flyleaf or the song, my sister bought the Cd though and I **love** it.

**Sipherous, I love you!** _Please_ update soon! I'll give you cookies! Love, Your Soon to Be Wife ((Lol))

* * *

"Great! The freaking power went," Ally suddenly stopped, "Oh god! Mokuba! He hates thunderstorms! Seto throw me a flashlight!" She ran out of the room and up the stairs turning the flashlight on as she ran. 

Thunder boomed again outside and Tea squeaked and buried her head in Seto's chest, who simply blushed a bit and began to stroke her silky hair softly in an attempt to comfort her. Most of the yamis had their hikiris in their arms as well. Nicole had fallen asleep again and was drooling while Artie was simply watching everyone making sure they were comfortable.

* * *

Ally came down the stairs moments later with a crying Mokuba in her arms, she was whispering soothing words in his ear, "It's okay Monkey. I got you now; it's alright. Nothing bad is gonna happen." She sat down by Joey with Mokuba still in her arms, "Could you go grab his blanket and pillow, Artie?" 

Artie took the flashlight and went back up stairs to Mokuba's room and returned with his things. "You want to sleep by me?"

Mokuba nodded and set his things down on the floor next to Ally, "Duke switch with Tea and Boo. It will make Monkey more comfortable to have us near him, oh yeah and if I see you within a foot of Serendipity, I'll kick your sorry ass."

"Her name is Serenity! Ser-en-it-y." Seto corrected.

"Whatever. I'll still kick his ass. That goes for the other boy too." A.j. said a bit annoyed at the correction, she just wasn't good with names. "We should all get some sleep. The storm will pass in time and the power will comeback on."

She laid down and Joey put an arm loosely around her waist, Seto placed an arm on Tea's hip as she rested her head on his chest. Soon everyone was sleeping, except for a certain CEO. And Motorcross racer and a certain cheerleader who was pretending to be asleep.

"You like her, she obviously likes you; why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"It's not that simple. She's not like you. She won't just immediately acknowledge that fact that I've got three sides: asshole, businessman and Seto, and love them all. It would be too weird anyway, she likes Atemu."

"Atemu?"

"Spiky."

"Oh… I think it's a bit obvious that he's gay; she doesn't seem stupid, I'm sure she's realized that." A.j. ran her fingers through Mokuba's hair, not to tame his wild mane but just to reassure his safety while he was sleeping.

"She's not stupid. Besides, I've got enough to worry about."

"Listen to yourself! You won't even allow yourself to be happy! She's beautiful, talented, and can challenge you. She's not like those little fan girls you have. She's not a bimbo and right now she's listening to everything we're saying." Seto rose an eyebrow at the 'sleeping' form on his chest, noting that A.j. was right he decided to play along anyway.

"You are off your rocker, woman."

"Oh and now you're sexist!"

"I am not sexist!" Seto whispered loudly, "And you like Wheeler."

"He's cute! And sweet and contrary to your beliefs, he's not trying to get my money."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he hasn't mentioned my racing at all, hasn't asked me how much I make when I win, who my sponsors are-"

"What you're cup size is…" A.j. threw her pillow at Seto who caught it and threw it back to her; he simply chuckled quietly.

"But you get what I'm saying? He's not like most guys I've dated and I know for a fact that Tea isn't like most girls. But we should get some sleep, we'll talk more in the morning okay?" Seto nodded and she smiled, "Love you, kid."

"Love you too, Ally. Goodnight." He scouted down more and wrapped his arms a bit tighter around Tea; he kissed her head softly and smiled into her hair.

"Goodnight, Boo."

* * *

That morning everyone was awake, everyone except Seto Kaiba. They had tried basically all means of getting him up and none of them worked, poured cold water on him, banged pans against each other by his ears, Edge barking by his ear only got him to roll onto his side in his sleep. 

"What should we try now?" Atemu asked as he put the empty bucket on the floor. Bakura smiled evilly and walked toward him with a knife, Nicole placed a gun to his temple.

"Touch him and die."

"I'm immortal you stupid woman." Bakura took a step towards the sleeping man; Nicole just smirked and grabbed Ryou placing the gun to his temple.

"Then he dies." Bakura put his knife away and took Ryou roughly into his arms.

"Ally, when you sing to him he normally wakes up." Mokuba said as he handed her a guitar, not even acknowledging Nicole's actions. "It works for me."

"I can try." She took the guitar and sat near Seto, as she began to play everyone went quite. Her voice was rough as she sang, but still beautiful. The song sounded sweet and different from the Flyleaf hit, it was much softer and sweeter.

"_Telling Layla's story spoken, 'Bout how all her bones are broke. Hammers fall on all the pieces, Two months in the cover creases." _Everyone watched as she played the guitar expertly. " _Fully alive, More than most. Ready to smile and love life. Fully alive and she knows, How to believe in futures. All my complaints shrink to nothing, I'm ashamed of all my something's. She's glad for one day of comfort, Only because she has suffered. Fully alive, More than most. Ready to smile and love life. Fully alive and she knows, How to believe in futures." _She saw Seto's eyes open a bit and she smiled and continued to sing for him, "_Fully alive, More than most. Ready to smile and love life. Fully alive and she knows, How to believe in futures. Fully alive, More than most. Ready to smile and love life. Fully alive and she knows, How to believe in futures…" _

"Hi," Seto said as he rubbed his eyes. She smiled at him, put the guitar down and attempted to pull the blanket off him, he grabbed her waist and pulled her onto of him, using her as a teddy bear he snuggled into her neck.

"Boo. You got to get up." She tried to push him off but he was far too strong and held her down.

"You're my pillow now." Seto stated as he attempted to go back to sleep but Ally's wiggling kept him from it. "Keep moving and I'll lay on top of you."

"Please don't! You weigh fifty pounds more than me! I'll be squish! Help!"

"Why the hell am I wet?" Seto asked as he itched his head.

"Spiky poured water on you. We've been trying to get you up for an hour!"

"You've lived with me for how long and the _last_ thing you tried was singing?" Seto inquired as he shook the water out of his hair.

"Good point. That is how I normally wake you up…that or blasting my music in your entire room." Both of them just smiled and hugged. "Damn you smell…"

"You should be on to talk, Swamp-thing. Well I'm going to go shower, you should show your fellow swamp-people to where they will be cleaning themselves." And with that he began to walk up the stairs, still wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Alright, everyone follow me. The showers are through this door, okay you know what? I would show you but for your protection of my stink, I better take a shower like now. Monkey show them okay?" With that said A.j. ran up the stairs and down the hall.

* * *

Seto was the first one done and came down stairs looking well…lets just go to Tea's thoughts for this one:_ Oh my god…I have never thought I would see Seto Kaiba in a pair of blue jeans. God they hug him just right but they're a bit baggy…He looks so cute in the Fox Co. shirt…Is he wearing Etnies? Dear god…I had no idea that anyone could make casual clothes look so damn good…_ She was ripped out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. 

"Chill, it's just me. I want to show everyone something." Ally put an arm on my shoulder and led me into the dining room. Where she had a huge poster sized black book laying on the table. "Alright this is my little fan girl book." On the front of the book in a man's handwriting was a pink heart with '**A.J. + S.K. BFF**' Ally opened the book to a page that had her on top of Seto pinning him down, feathers flying everywhere and about to get hit with a pillow. "These are all posters that have been sold in any given country with either Seto and Mokuba, Seto and I or just Seto. I thought that Tea might like this, Mokuba told me you like photography."

Handing the book to Tea she noticed that all of the posters had little notes from Seto to A.j. saying little things like, 'I miss you!' 'Good times…' 'Pretty Dragons!' and other random sayings all with 'Love you. Love, Boo (Seto Kaiba)' written underneath. Ally began speaking while everyone watched Tea flip through the book. "Seto and I started this entire thing when I was doing a Motorcross tour, we missed each other a lot. I believe that was when Seto met you all, he was wicked stressed with all his meetings and I was racing and training. So what we did was I called him up and told him, 'I'm sending you a few posters that I found of you that I don't think you've seen yet.' And so the black books were born, his is in his room; it looks the same but I did the heart on the front, it's pictures of me with notes I wrote to him."

"So you guys are seriously close?"

"Yes. You all are constantly saying I need to have friends, that I don't understand friendship. Well if you read a few magazines you'd realize that she's been my friend since she moved to the orphanage Mokuba and I were staying at." Seto said as he took a sip out of his coffee cup.

"Can I have some?" Ally asked as she pouted.

"Nope, this is the last of it."

"Coffee Nazi." Seto rolled her eyes and handed her the cup, she drank some and then gagged as she handed the cup back to him, "How the hell do you drink this stuff black? It's so bitter."

"Just like you." Seto said with a smile as he moved out of her reach when she tried to smack him. Just then the phone rang, Ally answered it.

"Mushie-Mushie, Kaiba residence…Oh god, that's today! No, no it's fine. Just ring the door bell and then knock twice when it's you all okay? We've had some paparazzi knocking lately. Alright see you soon. Bye." Ally hung up the phone and everyone looked at her curiously. "Seto, what day is it?"

"The fourt-oh shit! I forgot; we have to clean the living room. When are they going to be here?"

"An hour and a half."

"Who? What's going on?" Yugi asked confused.

"It's…"

* * *

And that is it for chapter 5. I know that it's short but I wanted to update tonight and I couldn't write much because I have to hang out with my grandma and cousin tomorrow so I needs to be up early. So I have to go to sleep soon so I can be pretty.

Kaiba quote for the day: _Stop saving the world and get a hobby._

Who's the unknown visitor and why does the living room have to be cleaned? What will happen in the next chapter? Well you'll just have to wait and see!

Ciao for now, my lovelies.


	6. Cribs

_Chapter 6_

_**Cribs**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh; I never have and never claimed to, I also don't own MTV or any car company, if you try and sue me the only thing of value I have is my shitty computer that isn't even mine. I'll sell you my sister instead.

**Sipherous**, I got a new oven so take the rest of you're cookies. And don't worry about the boyfriend he knows that he won't get any if he kills/hurts anyone. So you're good. _Jacqui_

* * *

"Who? What's going on?" Yugi asked confused.

"It's…" Ally took a deep breath, hoping to whoever was the creator or whatever is up there that no one would screech like a girl. "MTV Cribs." And apparently whatever was up in the sky hated her for Ryou, Yugi, and Serenity all screeched like girls; Serenity was the only one that didn't get an awkward glance for the screech because she actually was a girl. "The asked us a few months ago if they could do a special on Kaiba Manor and we agreed so yeah…we need all y'alls help with cleaning up the living room because you all helped to make the mess. Boo and Monkey your rooms now, clean 'em. Not _that_ one, Boo. GO NOW! Don't look at me confused, Spiky it's not your business."

Everyone began cleaning as fast as they could; the living room was a bit nasty where the water was poured but they hid it by putting a throw rug over the mark. Just as everything was finished and everyone sat down to eat the phone rang, Mokuba answered.

"Hello? Alright." Mokuba nodded at Ally and Seto. Ally got up and walked to the front door, when she opened it she said, "Hi MTV! Welcome to our crib! Come on inside and we'll get this party started. This is the main hall, that chandelier was used in the filming of the movie of _The Phantom of The Opera_. It wasn't actually made for the movie, the borrow it from here. I wanted something girlie so that's my feminine touch. Through this door…"

* * *

**_In the kitchen…_**

Seto was munching happily on his cereal and everyone was staring at him. He simply ignored them and continued eating when Mokuba began to ask Seto about work he realized that he too was being ignored.

Mokuba leaned towards his brother, so close that their faces were touching. "Why aren't you answering anyone?"

Seto took out an earphone so that he could actually hear half of the world around him, "Come again?" Mokuba slapped a hand to his forehead. _Should have figured…_

"And now the boys and I are going to show you our rides." A.j. said both Kaiba's stood up as well as everyone else. Seto was first out the door picking A.j. up and walking away with her spinning around as she laughed and smacked at his shoulder. Everyone followed them, including the Yu-gi-oh gang, out the side doors and into the garage.

"So you know how most people get their best friends those little bracelets? Well Ally and I decided that since I'm not female or gay, we'd get something with a little more…well horsepower. So we got these." He motioned to two lifted Dodge 2007 Super Turbo Diesel Trucks; both were black and had a significant amount of mud on them.

"We decided that we needed a way to tell them apart so we got the seats redone. On mine which is…" Ally opened the door to the closest truck, "not this one. Okay on Seto's, he got a Blue Eyes White Dragon on the head rest, and on the passenger's side is my favorite character. The Penguin Soldier ((A/N: I LOVE PENGUINS)), in my truck it's the opposite, the only other way we can tell them apart is the license plate but at the moment they're covered in mud. Alright so here is my more …presentable car, it's a 1971 Cheval SS with a 454 big block, Classic American Chevy, completely restored and I love it to death." Ally hugged the car's hood. "And then we have my custom chopper, which as a joke, Seto had it re-painted from the awesome green flamejob to hot pink. So I've got a hot pink chopper, which I actually do ride."

"Alright beside the truck I have this," He motioned to a dark blue Lamborghini, " I had to have most of it specially made because I'm so freaking tall. And aside from the Lambo I have this." Seto motioned to another chopper that was entirely black, but had a white skull on the side. "Once again custom made…being this tall sucks." Seto walked toward a white Ferrari, "This is the 'family' car. I'm the one that drives it the majority of the time. It's actually really nice, got more room then the Lambo, and it has suicide doors."

"And last but defiantly not least we have my rides." Mokuba said as he walked to the farther end of the garage. "Since I'm to young to have my license I have a different type of ride. I've got my low rider, which is pretty complicated to ride with someone sitting on the handle bars." Mokuba stood on the back of his go-kart, "This is my go-kart, it's actually got two flat tires and a broken push rod right now but when I can actually drive it, it goes up to fifty miles an hour, but Ally won't let me go that fast. And last but not least I have my dirt bike that Nicole got my for my birthday last year."

Ally walked over to the door near Mokuba and opened it up, "This is my shop. I've got every Bike I've raced in here. The poster checks, the trophies, my helmets and gear. All my tools, this is where I 'live' most of the time. This bike," Ally said as she motioned to a red and blue dirt bike with the number 13 attached to it, "basically paid for half the renovations on this house, well the half of the renovations that are already done."

Half an hour later they had gone through the three main bedrooms, one of the huge bathrooms, the pool, and dirt track was the last thing that they went to. Ally was sitting on her bike in all her gear and glory, "Well you've seen the house, you've seen the rides, you've seen my shop among many other awesome things, MTV you got you're Kaiba Manor special but now it's time to get your asses out of here so I can get to working!" With that said, Ally threw on her helmet, started up the bike and started around the track, going off the tallest jump she landed a flip, the did a doughnut as Seto and Mokuba came over to tackle her after she shut of the bike and threw off her helmet.

The boys stared in awe as Ally landed her flip; Seto and Mokuba simply cheered and then ran over to her. Everyone was in shock; their mouths still wide open. They barley even noticed when Ally had made her way over to them still smiling with Mokuba and Seto in tow. Seto whistled to get their attention and then motioned that the floor was opened for Ally to speak. "I'm not going to train today unless you all want to see some more tricks and to answer your question before you ask them, no I haven't taught the boys to do that, it's far to dangerous."

Everyone followed her when she went into the shop and Tea saw again what she had seen the day of the pool party except this time it was Ally stripping off her Dirt bike gear. Throwing it randomly on the couch she had by a closet. She lifted her top above her head and almost everyone's eyes went wide, Unfortunately for the guys she was wearing a white spandex tank-top underneath the jersey, and underneath the pants she had on a pair of spandex shorts, they showed her well toned boy off but she was still covered so she looked modest-like someone who was going to an aerobics class.

"Sorry boys, I'm not a slut. I wear this underneath my gear at all times." The boys all looked a bit disappointed as she threw on a pair of sweatpants. "I work in a field with horny, sweaty-albeit sexy-men. They see me take off my helmet and the cat-calls don't stop, it's like I'm a piece of friggin' meat! I hate it…I love racing but-" Ally sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands, sighing as she tugged at her hair.

Mokuba wiggled his way into Ally's lap and hugging her in an attempt to comfort her. Seto was sitting in front of her, unsure of what to do; he simply held her smaller hand in his. Tea couldn't help but tear up at trio. Seto whispered something to A.j. and ushered everyone out of the room, including Mokuba.

"You." He said pointing at Joey, he stood with his body hovering over the smaller boy's, "Try and comfort her. She likes you, why is beyond me but if you hurt her, I'll kill you." Joey looked into Seto's eyes and saw nothing but the intense truth; he simply nodded. Joey walked over and put a hand on Ally's shoulder as Seto ushered everyone out of the room.

"Leave them alone, Mokie go have fun with your friends, I'll be working." Seto walked away as Mokuba beckoned everyone in the opposite direction, everyone except one who followed Seto to his office.

* * *

Slipping in without being detected was easy; he hadn't shut the door to his office and was immersed in his work in the blink of an eye, he got frustrated with what was going on and put his head onto his desk. Tea walked over to the couch and sat down and sighed; Seto looked up and surveyed the room, his eyes fell on a brunette girl that was staring back at him. "What do you think that-"

Tea interrupted him and didn't care that she had, "We need to talk." Seto said nothing just looked at her and leaned back in his chair, taking it as some sort of job request or something of that nature. "Could you sit over here…" Seto looked confused, "I'm not asking for a job, Kaiba."

"Well…" She gave him a pleading look, "Alright." He stood up and walked over to the couch and sat beside her. She began wringing her hands and looked nervous. Finally she sighed and put her hands into her lap.

"I'm going to be uncharacteristically blunt with you, okay?" A mute nod was his response, "When we kissed…_every time_ we kissed, I felt something." He nodded. "For you." Another silent nod. Tea was ready to strangle the man. "Did you…" She sighed again to calm her nerves. "Did you feel anything for me?" Again he nodded. "If you nod one more time I swear I'll-! I…" She stopped, stopped speaking and stopped looking at him, deciding that her jean skirt was more exciting. "I like you, Kaiba. A lot, you're smart, you're sexy, and you actually know how to work a shower which is something that my last date can't say..."

Seto chuckled at the last comment, "Tea."

She just continued rambling about all the things that she liked about him. "Tea!" He said again, growing perturbed, he grabbed her shoulders pushed her onto the couch into a deep kiss, but before she actually could have a thought process as to what was going on, he pulled away. "Tea, are you going to listen to my reply?"

She stared at him, "You actually know my name?"

He smiled lightly at her who simply looked at him shock, he ignored her comment and said, "I like you, a lot; I didn't mean to kiss you the first time-but I'm damn glad I did. I like you-a lot." He repeated hoping that it would go through her mind and she would understand what he was saying. "You're actually smart, you don't throw yourself at me. Well you did once but that wasn't slutty, you didn't ask me to sleep with you or father your children, and that turned me on. You confuse me but I like it. I can barely get you out of my mind; the last fifty things I've typed on that computer have most likely been your name. You're beautiful and I knew the moment that Atemu didn't respond to you're advances that he was gay."

She placed a finger over his soft lips, "I heard you talking to A.j. last night."

"I know, we both knew…I had hoped you would confront me about what we were saying." Seto smiled down at her, still laying on top of her but not realizing it. He decided to relive the pressure on her and flip them both so that she was laying on top of him with his arms wrapped loosely around her waist. Seto propped himself up on his elbows and gave her his sexy smirk, biting her lip Tea leaned down to kiss Seto. After a moment he pulled away from her, "Call me Seto." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. As soon as their lips collided, it was a battle for supremacy. Tea's hands went up to his T-shirt and threw it off, as it went over his head she smiled at him, he leaned up to kiss her again pulling he down on to him. She was running her hands over his strong chest as he ran his hands along her spine. Tea gasped as he grabbed her butt softly; with her mouth opened wider he deepened the kiss running his pierced tongue along hers, massaging it gently as she moaned. Tea leaned down onto Seto, laying on him and wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her waist closer to his.

"Seto, have you seen-never mind. FOUND HER!" Mokuba yelled as he stood in the door. Tea pulled away from the kiss and looked at Seto dreamily, he looked back at her and she read all his emotions like a book. She kissed him quickly and softly before trying to get off; Seto simply sat up and placed her in his lap as he kissed her neck. Everyone filed into the office.

"Did you use a condom?" A.j. asked as she walked in with Joey holding on of her hands. Seto just smiled at her and she smiled back, glad that he had finally got his crush. Seto kissed Tea's neck again and Joey jumped forward ready to pound Kaiba. Ally stood in between him and Kaiba, she kissed Joey and hoped that his mind would go to butter. She pulled away just as Joey had begun to kiss her back. "He's my kid, don't." Joey nodded, apparently he understood Ally's motherly role to the boys.

"What the fuck Joey! Are you just going to sit there and completely ignore the fact the that jackass is all over _our_ Tea!" Tristen yelled as he was about to leap forward and pound Kaiba, Tea tried to get in between them but Nicole was to quick and kicked Tristen in the chest, when he fell onto his back she trained her gun on his head.

"Try and hurt him again and you'll die." She spat, venom dripping from her voice, she looked dead serious as Tristen nodded and stood up. "That goes for all of you. Except Ally whose job it is to keep him in line."

"Since you and me are sorta dating does that mean I get ta ground him?" Joey asked looking at the girl his arms were around.

"No, but you do get to watch me ground him." An evil smile flashed on Ally's face she took scissors from the office desk. "Mokuba…you need a hair cut!"

The small boy ran out of the room, Ally dropped the scissors and ran after him. ((A/N: The scar on my arm is proof not to run with scissors)) Everyone looked at Seto, obviously confused at the random out burst that had just happened. "Whenever Mokuba gets into trouble Ally threatens to cut his hair."

* * *

"No chocolate, you're hyper enough."

"But Ma!" Mokuba begged as he pouted about not being able to eat the candy bar. Nicole wasn't fazed.

"Look, if you don't eat the candy bar I'll pay for all your little friends to go and have fun at the Game Room later, okay? I'll convince Ally and Seto to come, too." With that said Mokuba threw down the candy bar and hugged Nicole to seal her promise. She left the room and walked away to get things set up so that no one would get hurt. As soon as she had closed the door behind her Mokuba picked up the chocolate and went to take a bite of it. "MOKUBA!" He dropped it immediately.

* * *

**It's me-It's me-It's me! SNITCHES!**

Okay so another chapter down, and now I seriously need to update my Zutara story…

Ahh the life of a writer never ends…

Ciao for now me lovelies!


	7. The Car Ride

_Chapter 7_

_**The Car Ride**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh…I do however own a copy of the Yu-gi-oh video game…actually my boyfriend does and I stole it from him but THAT'S NOT THE POINT!

To my lovely Kenneth, See? Another chapter! Now you get to update! - XoXo Jacqui

I finished the seventh Harry Potter book! IT KICKED ASS!

Okay so I'm not exactly sure if this is within the Teen rating or if I should change it to Mature…

* * *

Kaiba was around the manor, confused as to what he was looking for so he simply continued walking up stairs down halls, completely unaware of the fact that he was being followed once again. Finally with out even realizing it he stopped walking and put his hand on a door knob. He felt a warm hand grab his shoulder and gently pull him a step away from the door.

"Seto." Kaiba turned; he looked at a woman whose expression was soft and caring. Still gripping his shoulder, she whispered, "Look where you are sweetie." Seto looked around and realized that he had come to the once place that gave him nightmares, standing in front of a door that had four locks on the outside and his name written on it. _How did I get here? Was I really walking for that long?_ Feeling arms wrap around his waist and a head snuggle into his shoulder, he knew he was safe and that this room could hurt him no longer. "Let's get out of here, hmm?" He nodded and put his hands over hers, holding back tears as best he could one slipped. "Come on Boo. He's dead and you know care about you far too much to do that. Mokuba wants us to go to the Arcade with him and his friends, get your mind off things."

"Yeah…that'd be good." Taking his hand and squeezing it gently, she led him away from the room and back down the hall. _Why would I go there? Why did I feel the need to be punished for some unknown wrong? What did I do?_

"Stop thinking about it sweetie. It'll just confuse you more. He's _gone_, you're safe, and no one will ever do that to you again. _I'm_ you're guardian now, _I_ _love you_." Kaiba smiled at her, knowing it was true he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"I love you too."

* * *

"So…tell me." Serenity urged as Tea was in the bathroom changing her clothes.

"Tell you what?" Tea asked as she fixed her orange tank top, looked at herself in the mirror just to throw it off and pick up another shirt.

"Tell me if he was a good kisser!" Serenity threw a pair of black shorts she had found on the ground into the bathroom, "Try this with the purple one."

"Serenity you're a genius!" Tea walked out of the bathroom, finally happy with her outfit for that day. "Why do you care if he's a good kisser or not?"

"I just want to know the dirt! Come on please!" Serenity begged; she visibly saw Tea crack as she put on a pair of white sneakers.

"Fine. He was…" Tea simply sighed as she fell back onto her bed. Serenity belly flopped on to the bed next to her. "Have you ever kissed a guy with a tongue ring?"

"No." Rolling onto her back she urged her friend to give her all the dirty little details.

"Well let me tell you…he sure as hell knows how to use it…" Tea looked at her friend. "When we were kissing…he was being so sweet and romantic, rubbing my back and playing with my hair…"

"So?"

"So…" Tea was confused.

"Does this mean you're with him?"

"I hope so…he said he liked me, that he couldn't get me off his mind. I don't know…I'm going to take a nap." Tea leaned back and slowly drifted off to sleep…

"_Wake up, baby…" A man cooed in her ear, Tea slowly opened her eyes and saw big blues staring back at her. Warm lips covered hers in a slow passionate kiss. "I brought you breakfast."_

_As she went to sit up Tea noticed that she was completely naked, the man that had woken her up so sweetly was wearing nothing but an opened robe, revealing all of his 'assets' to her. Dream Tea wasn't fazed at all just grabbed the fork off the plate he had offered her and went to feed it to then man. After they had finished their meal, the man left the plate on the side table._

_Leaning down to capture her lips, the man couldn't help but feel her body, when they had to break apart for air she whispered, "I love you, Seto Kaiba…"_

"_I love you, too Tea Kaiba…" When they leaned towards each other to kiss again, Serenity burst through the door._

"_TEA! GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE!" _Waking up from her wonderful dream, Tea rolled over to see her best friend screaming at her from down stairs, "THEY'RE HERE!"

Grabbing her purse and house keys, then running down stairs. She stopped only to lock the front door, then went down the walk to meet the others who were climbing into either a hummer driven by Artie, one of the huge trucks she saw at the mansion that had been miraculously washed of all the dirt or a blue Lambo.

"Alright we've got a straggler whose she riding with?" Nicole asked looking at the other three 'drivers.'

"What are you talking about? The arcade is up the street." Tea was obviously confused.

"That little dirt trap? Hell no, I am **not** going to be seen there! We're going to a real arcade." Ally stated as she pretended to be diva.

"Joan Rivers is right. We're going to a different one, it's bigger has cooler games." Seto explained rubbing his arm where 'Joan Rivers' i.e. Ally had punched him none to 'diva' like. "I also seem to be the one with actual room seeing how I was planning on driving with Mokuba, until he decided he would rather ride with Ally, Dog-boy, Devlin and Taylor."

"Well that solves that problem." Nicole said sweetly.

"If you hadn't brought Edge I could ride alone." Seto muttered, but uncharacteristically winked toward Tea so she would know that he was only teasing. He put his hands into the pockets of his baggy blue jeans; he wasn't wearing his 'famous' trench coat for once, instead he was wearing a white Fox Co. long sleeved shirt under an unzipped black sweatshirt.

"Before _**anyone**_ says _**anything **_I want to get going before my coffee gets cold. Artie, you're leading the way." Ally said as she walked back to her truck and started it up. Artie and Nicole did the same. Artie got ready to pull out as Seto opened the passengers door for Tea, his explanation being; "These doors are complicated and heavy. They open up, not out."

She smiled and blushed as he walked to the other side of the car to get in. The machine roared to life and they took off down Tea's driveway and out onto the road. "_So…_" She muttered as she twiddled her thumbs simply looking down at her shorts, she hadn't even attempted to make eyes contact.

"So?" Seto asked curious as to where she was going to go with that statement.

"What's up?" At the stoplight Seto cocked an eyebrow.

"It's been four hours since we last saw each other. Not many things have happened since then. I was able to concentrate on my work for about half an hour…then I feel asleep. I really need to figure out a better time to have heart to hearts with Ally…midnight just isn't working. Mokuba thought it would be funny to push me into the pool so I had to change…" Talking much more than he normally would Seto looked over towards Tea hoping that the normally loud mouthed cheerleader would take over. "You can take over the talking thing _anytime_ now."

"Sorry…just still a little…you know."

"No. No, I don't." Seto stated, being overly honest, he truly had no idea what she was talking about.

"So…who…um convinced you to come with us?" Tea asked, trying to change the subject. If they're even was a subject to change…

Seto sighed, if he told the truth Tea wouldn't believe him. Either that or she would freak out, _she doesn't need to know-what she doesn't know won't hurt her or in this case make her worry. _So he lied, "Mokuba."

Tea smiled, "Yeah, he's pretty cunning that one." Seto smirked a bit, at first Tea thought it was a small smile. Feeling uncomfortable as silence fell upon the car's inhabitants she attempted small talk, "How's work been?"

"I thought I had explained to you what's been happening when I try and concentrate on work." _My mind wanders off to you…_Wanting to add the last part Seto opened his mouth, but quickly closed it, not wanting to be to forward.

"Oh…" Tea blushed softly, "Yeah." Before she could stop herself she blurted out, "I had a dream about-" She clamped her hand over her mouth before she could say the last word. Seto lifted an eyebrow, but the smirked again as he pulled into the Arcade's parking lot. Seto got out of the car and walked to the other side and opened Tea's door for her.

Before she was even standing straight up he muttered into her ear, "I had a dream about you as well." Letting her hand go he closed the door and set the alarm on his car.

"Ish every'ody eady?" Artie asked through his thick accent. They all nodded and made their way towards the entrance of the arcade. Joey, who was laughing at some comment that Yugi had made, was giving Ally a piggy-back ride. Feeling a larger hand slip into hers, Tea looked up and saw Kaiba walking side by side with her, not looking at her as he weaved their fingers together.

"Where are all the other cars?" Asked Bakura, "The other people?"

"We bought the place out today. It's easier than having to deal with rabid fans, this way we don't have to wait for anyone to finish playing there games-well except for each other." Nicole explained, Seto involuntarily shuddered at the thought of rabid fan-girls asking, more like begging, to sleep with him. _I DON'T WANT AIDS! Why must they torture me so?? Why! When will they finally realize that I'd sooner sleep with Devlin? _While Seto's thoughts were running untamed through his mind, he realized that everyone except for himself and Tea were already inside. He led he to the back of the building where the go-karts and bumper-boats were, thankfully no one had gone to the back yet.

"Look, Seto I really like you and everything but this is too confusing! _What_ are we?" Tea asked, reading her emotions was easy because she was honestly confused. Seto leaned forward, towards her. He lifted her head with one finger so their lips were only centimeters apart.

His hot breath reached her lips quickly; one of his hands was cupping her cheek while the other was on the small of her back, his voice was low and husky, "What do you want us to be?" Before she could answer Kaiba had claimed her lips, giving her all he had, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. When Tea had finally gotten into the rhythm he pulled away. He gave her a sexy smirk, "Well?"

Tea was almost growling; she wanted to carry on with kissing him. "Mine?" She asked almost innocently, all it did was turn Seto on even more. He pushed her up against the wall of the building and kissed her.

"Yours." He whispered before he kissed her gently. Her mind was going a mile a minute; she couldn't believe what was happening. Seto Kaiba had just said that he was hers. Not that she was his…this was psychotic; this had to be a parallel universe. No this had to be a dream. His hands began to wander while hers just stroked his chest and stomach. He grasped her rear in his hands, gripping it almost tightly for a second but the releasing his grip and letting one of his hands go to her waist and rubbed her side gently. He pulled away he put both of his hands on her hips, "Stop."

"What's wrong?"

"Unless you want me to ravage you right here we best stop. If we don't I'm going to lose all control and I won't be responsible for the consequences."

"The great Seto Kaiba losing control?" Tea teased, "I don't believe it." He started kissing her neck; he grabbed her rear and pulled her lower half towards his erection.

"Believe it." Seto nearly growled as he nipped at her neck, Tea gasped for two reasons one being that he was kissing her neck and it felt really good but the other and more main reason was that she couldn't believe how big he felt against her. "Thank god I'm wearing baggy jeans…"

"What? Don't want to show it off to the other guys?" Tea teased him again, causing him to kiss her full on the mouth.

"I'll only show it off to you…" He whispered hotly in her ear. The cool wind blew causing Tea to involuntarily shiver, _maybe I shouldn't have worn a halter top…_she thought to herself but felt warmer as something was placed around her shoulders. "Put it on, it's cooler inside because it's air-conditioned."

"Thank you," Tea placed a quick kiss on his lips as she put her arms through the sleeves. "Let's get in there before they get to worried." Seto nodded and placed an arm around her waist as he led her through the back and inside the Arcade. Kissing her again before she went to challenge Ally who was claiming to be the DDR Queen, Seto leaned against the wall and watched as everyone cheered them on.

* * *

**Because I'm lazy and don't feel like writing the entire Arcade scenes…**

"That was awesome! Thank you guys so much for taking us!" Tristen said as they walked to the cars. Everyone was very thankful that they had gotten to go and do this, entirely for free. It would have cost them a small fortune to be able to do something like this.

"Alright, we get it! Y'all are grateful, now get in the cars so that we can get to the manor and eat." Nicole snapped, she was obviously hungry and the soft pretzels and nachos just didn't cut it for her. "Same cars as before." Everyone climbed into their respective vehicles, as the neared the Kaiba manor; everyone slowed and turned in but then noticed that the police had taped it off. An officer went from window to window asking who the person driving was and why they wanted to get in. The went on to explain why they were there.

When they finally reached the Lambo the officer knocked his nightstick lightly on the window and Seto rolled it down. "License and Registration."

After Seto had handed the man some papers and his drivers license he went on to explain after handing the things back. "Mr. Kaiba I regret to inform you that,"

* * *

AND THAT IS IT FOR NOW!! Please don't hate me…even I don't know what's going to happen next. I promise to start writing more as soon as possible but for now I need to clean the house because if I don't I don't get money. AND I LIKE MONEY!

Please Read and Review!

Ciao for now!


End file.
